ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Endgame
This is a world overrun by evil cold-blooded killing machines! All of Earth's remaining heroes are dead. There is only Gohan, Trunks, and me. We... are...the only...ones...left. Sagas (so far): Android Saga Darkness Saga Android Saga '18 vs Daniel' I could see the hatred in Gohan's eyes as he mercilessly beat Android 17 until Android 18 came. I intercepted but she was too strong. I needed more POWER! "HAAAAAA!!!!" I said. I blasted her and blasted her until she was on the ground. I punched the ground where she should have been, making me feel dumb. She was standing behind me and kicked me into a ferrus-wheel. I was beaten but she was still coming at me. I used a Kamehameha and that managed to subdue her until I could gather enough energy to do a Meteor Combination.It was hard and Android 18 came right back up and was stronger and kneeded me in the gut and punched my back and barracked me with punches and kicks. I could tell she was tired and so was I and I had enough energy for an illusion trick. I used Instantanious Movement just when I created a fake copy. The fake copy tried to kick 18 in the stomach but failed and she threw him into a mountain. I swooped down and dived down with her in a headlock but she blasted the ground, hurting both of us. Gohan seemed to be overpowering 17. I reverted to my normal state and 18 saw this as an opportunity to attack. I had no choice but to self destruct. I grabbed 18 and she set an Android Barrier but it was too late and I released all my energy into a bomb and I felt like one with the universe. I...felt...whole... "How am I still alive?" I said. "Because of my Android Barrier." said 18. I flew to punch her but she grabbed my hand and kicked it hard enough for it to break. She punched me in the face, hard! I fell to the ground and saw glimpses of 17 & 18 tag-teaming Gohan and it was all my fault. The last image I saw was 17 & 18 blasting bullet-like Ki blasts at Gohan, killing him easily. I confronted them after his death. "No, no, no, NOOOOO!!!" I said. I rushed to 18 first but got quickly handed down by 17 but I got back up quickly and punched 17 & 18 and charged a Kamehameha wave but it wasn't enough because they eren't even phased. They chased me around the whole amusement park. I could sense Trunk's energy spike up higher than mine. I stopped and flew straight up in the sky. They were still following me and I was anxious and I wanted Trunks to hurry up and leave so I could die in peace without him dying too. I powered up to full power and tried to fight them both but they pummeled me. 17's finishing blow got me good and I fell into an ocean. They thought I was dead and I was glad about that but just when I got my hopes up, 18 blasted the whole ocean with power blitzs & high-pressure energy waves. Then they left and I got out with only two fatal injuries: my arm and leg were blown off when 18 made her little blast party. I have to make it to Bulma's house to see if I could get this fixed. Androids: 3-0 Remaining Z-Fighters: 0-3 'Videl's Prospective' The two people that where responsible for the position that she was in now where 17 and 18 or as people now commonly called the androids. These twin humanoids had popped out of nowhere, they had destroyed cities and killing many people in the process. When no one could stop them they came to her Campion father and ask for his assistance. The World Martial Artists Champ Hercules went in and did what was asked of him. Videl was so naive and believed that her father would beat the pair with ease and would be home in time for dinner. Videl sat glued to the TV as soon as her dad left the house and was so excited to see her dad get to the arranged battle site half an hour later. She saw the twins that didn't look all that deadly standing there as if they were bored out of their mind. She watched her dad make a speech that she was not able to hear and making several attempts to attack the twin monsters none of them even touching them. A smirk appeared on 17's face the still haunted Videl to this day and watched in horror as the android karate chopped the top of her father's afro head, going through her father's hair and not stopping as it hit his head. Videl was horrified as she watched to halves of her father fall either side of the ground and a hearing a loud pitched scream that she would remember for the rest of her life. Videl was told later by her nursemaid that the horrible screaming came from the young heiresses own mouth. From the time of her father's death Videl had vowed that she would one day kill those monsters and trained every day, night and day until she was 13. She had been on a break from her training for a meal so that she could keep up her strength. In the reflection of the microwave she saw the two beasts that where responsible for her father's death. Without a word Videl attacked and like her father was not able to touch the two machines. "Miss Videl get out of there?" her old nursemaid yelled. "I don't want interference" 17 said a powerful blast coming from his hand which blasted through the wall behind the maid and continued on through several other walls and then the back wall. Videl watched at the maid screamed and ran towards the newly created hole in the wall, only to have a section of the second story floor fall on top of her. "You could have at least waited till I asked where she got her clothes before killing her" the blood android said obviously pissed at her brother. "I didn't kill her, I simply blasted the wall and then the roof fell on her" the dark haired android replied. Wanting revenge more than ever Videl rushed the androids while the where distracted, only to hit them head-on, almost breaking her neck, but causing no injury to the androids whatsoever. She looked into the blue eyes of 17, thinking that if there looks alone could kill, she would be dead already. On the floor she accepted her death and knew that noting she could do could stop the android from attacking her. She sat counting down the seconds till she would see her dad who had died two years earlier and her mother who died when she was 7 years old. Just as she thought her life was going to end a battle scared boy who could be no older then her flew through the house destroying a few windows and knocking down a wall. He ploughed into 17 and 18 actually knocking the cyborg through the kitchen bench and into the sitting room. Videl had heard rumors of the boy only known as Gohan who often attempted to rescue people from the androids. She watched as he engaged in battle with the two machines, standing up knowing that she had to get into hiding, or there would be no purpose of him coming to rescue her. She wanted to stay and watch the outcome, but knew that she could not afford to. She turned back for one last glimpse and watched as the androids slashed his face, blood spraying over the white carpet. She wanted to help but knew that she would not stand a chance and ran to her hiding place. Videl followed secret passages in the mansion that only her father, herself and a few of her father's most trusted employees knew about. The passage lead to an underground bunker that was the size a of three bedroom house. She looked at the possessions that where down there and saw that her father had photos and a few possessions of her mothers and a couple of her old toys. Videl picked up her old Teddy and the photo album and a blanket and sat in the darkest corner of the room, watching the door incase the androids found where she was now hiding. The androids appeared with Gohan in their grips. "If you don't come down, I kill this idiot." said 17. "SHUT UP!!!" said Gohan as he kicked 17 and kicked 18's foot and made her fall. "Get out of here, and I'll take out the androids." said Gohan. Gohan turned SSJ and started fighting the androids with relentless force that was much greater than when he "died". Videl left and ran but was interrupted by a Ki blast. Videl knew it was none other than the Androids. "Come on little girl, I don't got all day so can you just die or kill yourself." said 18. Gohan started to beat up 17 until he boosted to 100% of his power. Then, he and Gohan started to fight evenly. Gohan kicked 17 in the stomach and took his head and smashed it into the window. "You had better stay away because if me and 17 combine, we will become more powerful than any being in all universes. Gohan used Burst Rush and finished it with a Super Kamehameha and blasted 17 to bits. "I-It's finally over...y-yes." said Gohan. Videl was getting pummeled by 18 and was about to kill her but was blasted into a building by Daniel (who now has a new android-like arm & leg. Trunks also arrived on the scene. "IT'S YOU OH I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES!" said Trunks. "Wait till you see Gohan." said Daniel... '' ''Trunks fell to the ground, unconcious and was out cold... 'Nightmare's Reprise and Android's Demise' coming soon.. Category:Stories created by Tycon14 Category:Stories Category:Saiyans Category:Android